Transkripte/Drachenscheu
Drachenscheu ist die siebte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Wo Rauch ist, ... :Fluttershy: spuck hust-hust Nicht zu hastig, mein Häschen! Sonst bekommst du noch Bauchschmerzen. lacht Du solltest wirklich ein bischen mehr essen lacht Also ein bisschen mehr solltest du schon essen, findest du nicht? Jetzt könn' wir noch nicht spielen. Ich weiß, du willst schon los rennen. Aber nimm noch drei Bissen! zwei Bissen. Noch einen Bissen? Nur einen Bissen. seufz :Angel: hust-hust :Fluttershy: Oh, du liebe Güte. Ist alles okay? :Angel: hust-hust :Fluttershy: Ist dir vielleicht ein kleines Stückchen Karotte im Hals stecken geblieben? :Angel: hust-hust :Fluttershy: Brauchst du vielleicht Wasser? :Angel: HUST :Fluttershy: japs Du hustest wegen dieser riesigen, schwarzen Rauchwolke? wirf Karotte nach Fluttershy Ich nehme das mal als ein ... ja. :theme song] ... ist ein Drache :Musik :plauschen im Hintergrund :Fluttershy: Hilfe! Hilfe! Bitte? Hilfe! Da oben ist eine schreckliche Rauchwolke. Sie ist auf dem Weg nach-- aaa! :Rainbow Dash: Sei nicht immer so ein ängstliches Pony! Ich bin Equestria's zukünftige Rekordhalterin! 306, 307... :Pinkie Pie: Ich finde, das muss unbedingt gefeiert werden. :Fluttershy: Nein, Pinkie Pie, das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt für eine Feier. Sondern ein Zeitpunkt um schreckliche Angst-- :Pinkie Pie: Uuu! Ich brauch auf jeden Fall Luftballons. Einen für jedes Pony in Ponyville! :Fluttershy: Da ist -- Rauch und wo Rauch ist, da ist auch Feuer und-- :Pinkie Pie: Mal sehn. das sind eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf... :Rainbow Dash: 349, 350, dreihundert-- :Pinkie Pie: Sieben! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! Jetzt kann ich wieder neu anfangen. :Fluttershy: Wir werden alle wieder neu anfangen müssen. In einem neuen Dorf, wenn unser altes Dorf nämlich-- :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow Dash, warte mal! :diskutieren in Hintergrund :Fluttershy: Oh bitte, das ist wirklich ein Notfall. I-Ich brauche jedes Pony um-- :Twilight Sparkle: Alle mal herhören! Eine Rauchwolke breitet sich über ganz Equestria aus. :[Ponys: Was? Oh nein! Wie schrecklich!] :Fluttershy: Das wollte ich euch ja die ganze Zeit-- :Twilight Sparkle: Habt keine Angst! Ich hab ein Brief von der Prinzessin erhalten. Sie schreibt, es gäbe nirgendwo ein Feuer. :Fluttershy: Oh, ich bin so erleichtert. :Twilight Sparkle: Ein Drache ist dafür verantwortlich. :[Ponys: japs] :Fluttershy: Ein D-D-Drache? Der Auftrag :Applejack: Was in Ponysnamen hat ein ausgewachsener Drache hier in Equestria zu suchen? :Twilight Sparkle: Er will schlafen. :Twilight's friends: Häh? :Twilight Sparkle: Die Prinzessin schreibt, er macht ein Nickerchen. Und durch sein Schnarchen entsteht all der Rauch. :Pinkie Pie: Das hört sich aber gar nicht gesund an. Vielleicht sollte er mal einen Arzt aufsuchen. :Rarity: Naja, Rauch ist nicht ganz so schrecklich wie Feuer. Könn' wir denn irgend etwas dagegen unternehmen? :Rainbow Dash: Ich sag euch, was wir tun können. Ihm in den Hintern treten. Nämlich so! Und so! :krach :Twilight Sparkle: Wir soll'n den Drachen ermuntern sein Nickerchen irgendwo anders zu halten. Prinzessin Celestia hat uns diesen Auftrag erteilt und wir dürfen nicht versagen. Schaffen wir es nicht, wird Equestria für die nächsten hundert Jahre in Rauch eingehüllt. :Fluttershy: japs :Rarity: Hah! Na das nenn ich ein Schönheitsschläfchen. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, aufgepasst Freundinnen. Besorgt schnell ein paar Vorräte! Wir haben eine sehr lange Reise vor uns. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns hier wieder. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, Mädels, ihr habt gehört. Equestria's Schicksal liegt in unseren Hufen. Seit ihr bereit für diese Mission? :Applejack/Pinkie/Rarity: zustimmend :Fluttershy: Ähm, ganz ehrlich... :Musik :Rainbow Dash: Ruaah! :Musik :Applejack: Yea! :Musik :whistles :Pinkie Pie: lacht Oh, Ich meine, grrr! :Musik :Rarity: Uua! Schon viel besser. Vorwärts! :Musik :Fluttershy: winseln :Musik :Applejack: Na dann, los! :Fluttershy: Um, vielleicht ... doch nicht? winsel :Musik Klar zum Ausrücken :Twilight Sparkle: okay Mädels, hört zu! Ich hab die schnellste Route raus gesucht, aber wir werden Tempo vorlegen müssen, um den Berg noch vor Einbruch der Nacht zu erreichen. :Fluttershy: winsel ein Berg? :Twilight Sparkle: Auf dem Gipfel gibt es eine Höhle, in der er schläft. :Applejack: Sieht ganz schön kalt aus da oben. :Rainbow Dash: Darauf kannst du wetten, je höher man kommt, desto kälter wird es. :Rarity: Gut, ich hab meinen schal eingepackt. :Pinkie Pie: Ooo, der ist ja schön. :Rainbow Dash: Hähä, oh ja. Der hält dich bestimmt kuschlig warm. :Musik :Fluttershy: Schluck ähm, entschuldige, Twilight? Ich weiß du bist beschäftigt, aber... :Twilight Sparkle: Ah-hah. Oh, wir könn' auch hier lang gehen. :Fluttershy: Aber wenn du vielleicht eine Sekunde hättest... :Twilight Sparkle: Ah-hah. Nein, hier sollten wir nicht lang gehen. :Fluttershy: Also, ehm, ich habe nachgedacht, ehm. Vielleicht bleibe ich doch lieber hier in Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah-hah. :Fluttershy: Oh, gut! Ich bleib dann hier. :Twilight Sparkle: Warte, du musst mitkommen! Du kannst gut mit wilden Tieren umgehen. Wir brauchen dich. :Fluttershy: Also, ich denke nicht-- :Twilight Sparkle: Mach dir keine Sorgen um deine kleinen Freunde. Spike wird sich so lange um sie kümmern. :Spike: auf mich kann man sich verlassen! Uh-uh-uh-uh, hey, wartet! :Fluttershy: Ich glaube er ist ihnen nicht gewachsen, vielleicht. Aber, aber schluchz :Rainbow Dash: Bist du sicher, dass du sie wirklich mitnehmen willst? Fluttershy hat sogar Angst vor ihrem eigenen Schatten und höchstwahrscheinlich wird sie uns nur aufhalten. :Twilight Sparkle: Ach sie ist nur ein bisschen nervös. Sobald wir unterwegs sind wird sie sich schon einkriegen. :Fluttershy: schrei :Twilight Sparkle: Alles klar, Mädels? Auf geht's! :Musik :Fluttershy: schreit Der Aufstieg :schnarcht laut :Fluttershy: japs :Rainbow Dash: Wow, was war das denn? :Twilight Sparkle: So klingt es, wenn ein großer Drache schnarcht. :Fluttershy: Es ist so-- so... hoch! :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, das haben Berge so an sich. Ich flieg mal hoch und seh' mir an! :Applejack: Nein, das wirst du nicht tun! Wenn, dann geh'n wir alle zusammen. In der Herde sind wir sicherer. :Rainbow Dash: Na gut, wenn du meinst. :Rarity: Ich hab gehört, das einzige was noch mehr funkelt als die Schuppen eines Drachens, sind die Juwelen aus denen er sein Nest baut. Uh, vielleicht läuft alles gut und ich kann ihn überreden, mir ein paar Juwelen abzugeben. :Pinkie (imitiert einen Drachen): Wilkommen in meiner Höhle, Rarity. Willst'n Diamanten? brüll :Gelächter :Twilight Sparkle: Mädels, das ist keine Vergnügungsreise. Fluttershy, du kennst dich mit wilden Tieren aus. Wie meinst du wird der Drache auf uns reagieren? Fluttershy? :Rainbow Dash: Hey! Worauf wartest du noch? Brauchst du 'ne Einladung? :Pinkie Pie: Ooo, ich glaub ich hab eine dabei. :Pfeifen :Fluttershy: Es ist, es ist... so... so steil. :Rainbow Dash: Es sind ja auch Felswände. Du könntest einfach versuchen, herauf zu fliegen. :Pinkie Pie: Komm schon, Fluttershy, du schaffst es. Beweg deine Flügelchen! :Fluttershy: Oh... okay. wimmer :schnarcht laut :Fluttershy: wimmert uuh! :Rainbow Dash: Ooh. :Fluttershy: wimmert :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, wir verlieren einfach zu viel Zeit. Was soll das denn? :Applejack: Ich brauch 'ne Karte, wenn ich Fluttershy um den Berg rumführen will. :Rainbow Dash: stöhn Um den Berg herum führen? Das wird doch 'ne Ewigkeit dauern. :Fluttershy: winsel :Drachenschnarchen :Ziegengemecker :Applejack: Keine Sorge, Twilight. Wir sind in Null komma nichts da. :Pinkie Pie: Juchuh, ich hab schon wieder gewonnen! :Rarity: Hach, und das zum 35. Mal hintereinander. Gibst du mir noch eine Revanche? :Applejack: keuch Da - sind - wir. keuch :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab gesagt, es wird 'ne Ewigkeit dauern. Ein kleiner Sprung :Musik :Fluttershy: schluck :Twilight Sparkle: Na komm schon, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Aber... es ist so... weit. :Twilight Sparkle: Versuch es, Fluttershy, wir sollten schon längst viel weiter sein. :Applejack: Du kannst doch einfach rüber springen. :Fluttershy: Ich äh-- :schnarcht :Fluttershy: Ach ich weiß nicht. :Pinkie Pie: Wieso hast du solche Angst? Du brauchst doch nur zu hüpfen und zu springen. Na? ::Pie ::Ist doch nicht so weit, ::Du nimmst nur ein wenig Schwung ::Wenn du willst, dann schaffst du es ::Mit 'nem Hopp und 'nem Sprung! :Twilight Sparkle: Dafür haben wir keine Zeit... ::Ein Hopp und ein Sprung ::Nimm nur ein wenig Schwung ::Und ein Hopp und ein Sprung ::Und ein Hopp und ein Sprung ::Und ein Hopp ::Und ein Hopp ::Und ein Hopp und ein Sprung! :Fluttershy: O-okay. Dann versuche ich es. Ein Hopp. :Applejack: Das ist es. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, genau. :Rarity: Noch ein bisschen. :Fluttershy: Ein Hopp. :Twilight Sparkle: Nicht runter sehn! :Musik :Fluttershy: wimmer :Rainbow Dash: ooh! :Fluttershy: Ich hab wohl vergessen zu springen. Lawine! :Twilight (flüstert): wir müssen ganz leise sein! Hier besteht die Gefahr eine Lawine auszulösen. Der kleinste Pieps bringt die Steine ins Rollen. :Fluttershy: Ähm... wie bitte... eine...Lawine? :Twilight Sparkle: Scht! :Fluttershy: LAWINE--! :Aufatmen :grummel :Ponys in Panik :Rarity: Oh nein! Die Steine rollen auf uns zu. :Pinkie Pie: kreisch :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein! Hilfe! Oh! :husten :Applejack: Ponys, alles okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Danke für deine Hilfe :Rarity: Bu-uh. Buururu schütteln. :Pinkie Pie: Juchuh, los! Gleich nochmal! :Rarity: Ach! Das ist der Grund warum ein Pony immer Accessoires einpacken sollte. Oh, wo ist das Krönchen, das genau zu diesem Anlass passt? :Rainbow Dash: Ich glaube wir haben größere Probleme, als dass unsere Haarschleifen zu unseren Hufeisen passen. :Fluttershy: seufz Tut mir leid. :Applejack: Ach, ist doch kein Drama, Zuckerschnäuzchen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, wir müssen einfach nur seufz drüber klettern. :Musik :keuch :Fluttershy: wimmer :Rarity: schrei, Wha! Wha...ursprünglich: teilweise Applejack :Rarity: Oh, entschuldige bitte! :Rainbow Dash: War ja nicht deine Schuld. :Fluttershy: winsel An der Drachenhöhle :Rainbow Dash: Findest du echt, es war 'ne gute Idee Fluttershy mitzunehmen? :Twilight Sparkle: Wird sich irgendwann herausstellen. Wir sind da. :Musik :Twilight (leise): Rainbow Dash, versuch mit den Flügeln den Rauch zu lockern. :Rainbow Dash: Mm-hmm. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity und Pinkie Pie, ihr versucht den Drachen abzulenken, falls die Sache hier doch zu gefährlich wird. Applejack, du hast die Äpfel, falls er sich entschließt uns anzugreifen. Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen, denn Fluttershy wird tun, was nötig ist, um ihn aufzuwecken und dann versuchen wir beide ihn behutsam zu erklären, warum er von hier verschwinden soll. Seid ihr bereit, Freundinnen? :Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity und Applejack zustimmend :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, dann gehn wir rein. :Twilight Sparkle: Also, wie weckt man wohl einen Drachen am besten auf, ohne ihn gleich wütend zu machen? Fluttershy? Oh, komm schon! :Twilight Sparkle: Na los! ächtz Wir haben eine Aufgabe! ächtz Komm! ächtz Jede ächtz Sekunde, die der Drache ächtz schläft bedeutet, dass ächtz Equestria noch weiter von Rauch ächtz eingehüllt wird. ächtz :Pinkie Pie: laugh :Fluttershy: Ich-- Ich-- Ich kann nicht in die Höhle gehen. :Ponys: Uuh. krach :Rainbow Dash: Hervorragend! Jetzt hat sie auch noch Angst vor Höhlen. :Fluttershy: Ich habe keine Angst vor Höhlen, sondern vor dem Dra-a. :Applejack: Was hast du gesagt, Süße? :Fluttershy: Ich hab so schreckliche Angst vor-- :Twilight Sparkle: Was? :Fluttershy: Vor dem Drachen! :schnarrscht laut :husten :Twilight Sparkle: Aber Fluttershy, du besitzt die wunderbare Gabe mit allen Arten von Tieren umzugehen. :Fluttershy: Ja. Außer diese Tiere sind Drachen. :Rainbow Dash: Ach komm schon! Wir haben doch gesehen wie du auf dieses Löwenwesen zugegangen bist, als wär's ein Häschen. :Fluttershy: Ja, aber das Löwenwesen war auch kein Drachen. :Pinkie Pie: Spike ist ein Drache. Vor dem hast du auch keine Angst. :Fluttershy: Ja, weil er auch kein großer, gigantischer, schrecklicher, zähneknirschender scharfschuppieger, horntragender, rauchschnarschender, ein-Pony-schnell-verschlingender, total ausgewachsener Drachen ist! :Drachenschnarschen :Fluttershy: winsel :Twilight Sparkle: Aber, wenn du solche Angst vor Drachen hast, warum hast du dann nichts gesagt, bevor wir uns auf den Weg gemacht haben? :Fluttershy: Ich habe mich zu sehr gefürchtet. :Rainbow Dash: doh!. :Applejack: Aber wir haben doch alle Angst vor diesem Drachen. :Rainbow Dash: Ich nicht! :Applejack: Wir haben fast alle Angst vor diesem Drachen. Wir sind es der Prinzessin schuldig. Also geh jetzt zusammen mit Twilight da rein und zeig's ihm. :Fluttershy: Ich -- Ich-- Ich kann ... es nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Fluttershy. Kontakt :Twilight Sparkle: Ich geh jetzt da rein. Wahrscheinlich weis er überhaupt nicht was er da macht, oder? :stimmen nervös zu :Twilight Sparkle: Bist du hier, Drache? :Dragon: grummel :Twilight Sparkle: Entschuldigung. :Dragon: grummel :Twilight Sparkle: Hallo, Drache. :Dragon: grummel :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, gut, du bist wach. Erlaubst du, dass ich mich kurz vorstelle? Mein Name ist Twilight-- :Drache: GÄHN :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz Sparkle. Meine Freunde und ich wohnen hier in Equestria. In Ponyville um genau zu sein. Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du dein Nickerchen woanders halten kannst. Es ist so, dass du leider ziemlich heftig schnarchst und jedes Mal, wenn du das tust, stößt du eine riesige Rauchwolke aus. hust Equestria kann nicht hundert Jahre lang in diesem Rauch existieren. Kannst du das verstehen? Tust du es? :Dragon: grummel GÄHN :Twilight Sparkle: Könntest du an einem anderen Platz schlafen? hust :Twilight Sparkle: hust :Dragon: puff :Alle Ponys: hust :Rainbow Dash: So viel dazu hust, dass man ihn überzeugen kann. :Applejack: Und was jetzt? :Rarity: reusper Offensichtlich verlangt diese Situation ein bisschen Ponycharme. Ihr gestattet, Mädels. :Rarity: Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich störe. reusper Aber ich kann unmöglich nach hause zurück kehren, ohne dir vorher gesagt zu haben, was für hübsche Schuppen du hast. Es ist eine Schande, dass diese leuchtenden Schuppen hundert Jahre lang in einer so dunklen Höhle liegen soll. :Dragon: grummel :Rarity: Ich an deiner Stelle würde mit dem Schlafen aufhören und auch mal raus gehen. Zeig deine Schuppen! Und wärend du weg bist, kann ich gern deine Juwelen im Auge behalten, wenn du erlaubst. :Dragon: knurr :Rarity: Huch! :Rarity: Ich war ganz nah dran ein Juwel abzustauben. :Twilight Sparkle: Wolltest ... du nicht den Drachen loswerden? :Rarity: Hm? Oh, ja... natürlich. :tröt :Applejack: Was zum Hafer...? :Pinkie Pie: tröt :Rarity: Herzchen, das ist total lächerlich. :Pinkie Pie: Ja, das ist richtig. Zusammen lachen vereint alle Lebewesen. Ihr werdet sehen! Hi! :krach :Pinkie Pie: Ich glaube, er lacht nicht so gern wie ich. Auch nicht zusammen. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, das reicht! Wir haben es mit Überzeugungskraft, Charme und dem was Pinkie Pie veranstaltet hat versucht. :Pinkie Pie: tröten :Rainbow Dash: Und wir verschwenden hier eine Menge Zeit. Jetzt geh ich rein! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! Nein! :Rainbow Dash: Hey! Hau ab! tritt :Dragon: hatschie knurr :Rainbow Dash: Heh. Tschuldigung. :Dragon: BRÜLL! :Rainbow Dash: Who-o-o-o-o-a! :Bowling :Ponys: Ugh. :knurr :schrei Fluttrshy greift ein :Dragon: knurr :Ponys: stöhn :Dragon: grummel :Ponys: stöhn :Fluttershy: Wie kannst du es wagen? WAS bildest du dir ein! Jetzt hör mal zu, Drache! Nur weil du groß bist, darfst du dich hier nicht wie ein Rüpel aufführen. Du hast vielleicht scharfe Zähne und Schuppen, schnarchst Rauch und speist Feuer. Aber jetzt hörst du mir gut zu. Eines darfst du nicht. Du darfs auf keinen Fall meinen Freundinnen weh tun! Hast du das verstanden? :Dragon: winsel :Fluttershy: Gut. :Dragon: Aber das Regenbogenpony hat mich getreten. :Fluttershy: Und das tut mir auch wirklich furchtbar leid. Aber du bist größer als sie und hättest es besser wissen müssen. Und du müsstets wissen, dass deine Schnarcherei eine Gefährdung für die Gesundheit anderer Lebewesen darstellt. :Dragon: Aber ich-- :Fluttershy: Schluss! Komm mir jetzt bloss nicht mit aber ich. Also, was willst du zu deiner Verteidigung sagen? Ich wiederhohle. Was willst du zu deienr Verteidigung sagen? :Dragon: wimmer heul :Fluttershy: Alles gut, Drache. Du musst nicht weinen. Du bist kein schlechter Drache. Du hast einfach falsch gehandelt. Pack jetzt bitte deine Sachen und such dir ein anderen Platz zum schlafen. Mehr nicht. :Ponys: jubel :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, ich wusste, dass du es kannst. :music :Spike: Hach, jetzt komm gefälligst her! Wie schafft es Fluttershy nur mit euch fertig zu werden? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Achtung, notiere! :Spike: seufz Mit Vergnügen. :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :Twilight Sparkle: ich freue micht dir mitteilen zu können, dass der Drache unser Land verlassen hat. Und dass es meine gute Freundin Fluttershy war, die ihn überzeugt hat. Ich habe gelernt nie mein Vertrauen in meine Freunde zu verlieren. Sie können einem unglaublich viel Kraft geben und sich gegenseitig helfen, die schlimmsten Ängste zu überwinden. ::::Deine treu ergebene Schülerin, :::::Twilight Sparkle. :Applejack: Twilight! Das musst du dir ansehen! :Applejack: Nur noch fünf, dann hält Rainbow einen neuen Rekord! :Rainbow Dash: 347, 348... :Brüll :Rainbow Dash: Ein Drache! :Ziegengemecker :Gelächter :Rainbow Dash: Warum lacht ihr denn? Der schreckliche Drache ist zurück! :Pinkie Pie: brüllt :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, du hast mir Angst gemacht. Ich meine, eh, du hast meine Konzentration gestört. :Fluttershy: Ist in Ordnung, Rainbow Dash. Nicht jedes Pony kann so tapfer sein, wie ich. schrei :Ziegengemecker :Gelächter :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Dragonshy sv:Transkript/Drakblyg Drachenscheu Category:Drachenscheu Kategorie:Erste Staffel